deathcookiefandomcom-20200213-history
Mercenaries/Session 25
20:02 <~abudhabi> Right, who do we got? 20:02 -!- Irssi: #traveller: Total of 6 nicks ops, 0 halfops, 1 voices, 1 normal 20:02 * Remmon waves 20:02 -!- Remmon is now known as Arthur 20:02 * Nuramor is here 20:03 -!- Nuramor is now known as Proteus 20:04 <~abudhabi> OK. We're waiting for maz and Liam and Namaphry. 20:04 <~abudhabi> We have a low attendance today. 20:04 -!- Liam Liam@Nightstar-rcmb0e.range31-54.btcentralplus.com has joined #Traveller 20:04 -!- Liam is now known as Nev 20:06 <~abudhabi> Nev: We'll wait 10 mins for Nama to get here. 20:07 < Nev> ((cool)) 20:15 <~abudhabi> OK, I guess we can start, sort of. 20:16 <~abudhabi> Last time, you exited Laberv from inside of its gravwell. 20:16 <~abudhabi> Your engineer smoothed over the transition, so you didn't explode. 20:16 <~abudhabi> You are now in jump. 20:17 <~abudhabi> Do you want to plan for your arrival? Explain to the kidnapped engineer what's happening? 20:17 <~abudhabi> Heal Natsu? 20:17 <~abudhabi> Examine the corpse of your previous engineer? 20:18 <&Arthur> Natsu has been stuffed in the autodoc. 20:18 <~abudhabi> What's the autodoc's modifier? 20:19 <&Arthur> Medic 3 20:19 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+3 20:19 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+3": (5+3)+3. Total: 11. 20:19 -!- Namaphry Mysterious@Nightstar-u3qg9t.bchsia.telus.net has joined #Traveller 20:19 -!- mode/#traveller Namaphry Namaphry by ChanServ 20:19 <&Namaphry> I dozed off a bit longer than I intended to. 20:19 -!- Namaphry is now known as Ziggy 20:19 <~abudhabi> Ziggy: http://pastebin.com/0vWSyH9e 20:20 <~abudhabi> maz: Heal 6 points. 20:21 * Ziggy checks up on the hackbot, to make sure it's not going insane due to Ishmael's death. 20:21 -!- Crossfire Z@Nightstar-ev6.6um.94.83.IP has joined #Traveller 20:21 -!- mode/#traveller Crossfire Crossfire by ChanServ 20:21 * Arthur goes to check up on their passenger/engineer. And the drives. 20:22 <~abudhabi> Ziggy: What exactly do you do? 20:22 <&Ziggy> Gonna start by asking it to report its version of the events of the past day. 20:22 <~abudhabi> Proteus: Now that you've got a moment to take in your surroundings, you notice that the engineering has some extra elements over standard. 20:24 <~abudhabi> Proteus: For one, gravity is set to very light here. For another, the former engineer appeared to have actually used this place as quarters, including a hammock. Finally, there's about five hundred hand computers stacked all over the place. 20:24 <~abudhabi> Ziggy is using what appears to be a terminal to that interconnected mess of computers right now. 20:27 <~abudhabi> Ziggy: @Summary of key events follows: 1. Ishmael is captured by unknown forces and held for ransom. 2. The rest of the crew seeks diplomatic solutions, and fails. 3. The rest of the crew attempts violent solution, and is partially successful. 4. Darrian military attempts to arrest the ship and crew. 5. Jump is initiated within unsafe distance of the planet.@ 20:28 <~abudhabi> Ziggy: @List less important events in detail? Y/N@ 20:29 * Ziggy goes ahead and tries that, but still makes sure there's a limit on the total length of description. 20:30 < Proteus> ((I think thats a question, not a request?)) 20:30 <&Ziggy> (She's giving it a qualified 'yes'.) 20:30 <~abudhabi> Arthur: The drives are still there. Proteus is there, too. 20:31 <~abudhabi> Ziggy: How short a limit? Thousand words? Ten thousand? 20:31 <&Arthur> "So, Proteus was it?" 20:31 < Proteus> "Yes." 20:32 <&Arthur> "Where exactly were you supposed to be headed, before this mess got a little messier than expected?" 20:33 <&Ziggy> Thousand seems reasonable. (Still just a summary, though.) 20:33 < Proteus> "Before or after I tried to hire on what I though was a normal Trader?" 20:33 * Ziggy 's not exactly an avid reader. 20:34 <&Arthur> "I suppose the jump four drive's not exactly visible on the outside." 20:35 < Proteus> "That is *not* what I'm talking about." 20:35 <&Ziggy> "You were informed this was a mercenary company, were you not?" 20:36 <~abudhabi> Ziggy: Roll Int + Physical Sciences (Electronics). 20:36 <&Ziggy> !2d6+2 20:36 <+PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6+2": (4+3)+2. Total: 9. 20:39 <~abudhabi> Ziggy: The contraption produces a 998 word answer, where the level of detail is on the order of, "X went to Y to do Z." Details now include the fuel purchasing, hiring of the new engineer, the negotiations with the kidnappers' representative, the chief of security, and the commodore. Comparing against your own recollection, you realize that the AI appears to know everything that happens on board the sh 20:39 <~abudhabi> ip. You're not sure that was intended. 20:39 < Proteus> "Still doesn't explain the whole 'emergency jump running away from a planetary guard fleet'." 20:40 <&Ziggy> "Hmm... You might want to take a look at this, Captain." 20:40 <&Arthur> "Right. Did you get the part where I ensured the planetary police wouldn't get involved until we were well clear?" 20:41 * Ziggy won't explain if he doesn't see it, though. Big Brother is listening! 20:41 <&Arthur> "Ziggy, I'll right with you." 20:42 <&Arthur> "Turns out the kidnappers had the planetary governor and possibly elements of the fleet in their pocket as well. Which, incidentally, we have enough records of to prove." 20:42 < Proteus> "Do you now?" 20:42 <&Ziggy> Next step is to ask the AI to describe what made the 'partial success' one such. 20:43 <&Arthur> "Ziggy had a wonderful little conversation with the commodore. Which we recorded. I had similar conversations with the chief of security. I figure we'll drop those recordings in the laps of Stern-Stern's authorities as we depart and I'll make a full report once we're back in Imperial space." 20:43 <~abudhabi> Ziggy: @Recovery of Ishmael successful. Preserving life of Ishmael unsuccessful.@ 20:44 < Proteus> "Report to who? Who *are* you people?" 20:44 * Ziggy comments, "Interesting point of view..." 20:44 <&Arthur> "The Imperial authorities are who we'd be reporting to, of course. What with the Imperial mercenary charter and all. Wouldn't want that mess to get us in trouble in the Imperium." 20:45 * Ziggy decides to go inspect Ishmael to figure out what happened. She's not going to perform a full autopsy, though, that's too gross. 20:46 <~abudhabi> Ziggy: Edu + Medic/Life Sciences(Biology). 20:46 <&Ziggy> !2d6 20:46 <+PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6": (2+2). Total: 4. 20:47 <&Ziggy> Full o' holes, I suppose. 20:47 < Proteus> "Sure." 20:47 <~abudhabi> Ziggy: Cause of death is obviously the dozen or so gauss rounds in him. You don't discover anything more. 20:48 * Ziggy goes to do something less morbid! 20:49 <&Arthur> "So, besides the obvious engineering skill and knowing which end of the gun to point at the enemy, what do you do?" 20:50 < Proteus> "I have some administrative and legal knowledge." 20:51 <&Arthur> "Always useful. Any medical skills?" 20:52 < Proteus> "No." 20:52 < Proteus> "I fix ships, not people." 20:53 <&Arthur> "A shame. We could use another good medic." 20:56 < Proteus> "So these kind of conflicts happen often to you, then?" 20:57 <&Arthur> "Hmm... This is only the second we had an actual military force chasing us." 20:57 < Proteus> "Ans how long have you been doing this?" 20:59 <&Arthur> "Over a year now." 21:00 <~abudhabi> (I'd have to grep over the logs to see how many times you've jumped to get a rough measure.) 21:01 <~abudhabi> (36 sessions. I guess that would translate to over a year, including downtime.) 21:01 <&Ziggy> (Ziggy's been with it for less than half a year, anyway.) 21:02 < Proteus> "A year. Right. I'm not gonna ask how, then. I think I'd like to preserve that much sanity." 21:04 <&Arthur> "On the bright side, it's been a very profitable year." 21:04 < Proteus> "Apparently." 21:04 < Proteus> "You've got a lot of equipment for such a young company. The drives, the hardware, that computer...art...construction..thing" 21:04 < Proteus> "What is this supposed to be anyway?" 21:05 <&Arthur> "Well... Remember how we mentioned Ishmael's friend a few times?" 21:05 < Proteus> "Yes?" 21:05 <&Arthur> "We really should get a name for it. Anyways, that's it." 21:05 < Proteus> "What?" 21:06 * Proteus doesn't understand. 21:06 <&Arthur> "Are you any good with computers?" 21:06 < Proteus> "Somewhat, yes." 21:07 * Arthur heads over to the terminal to see what Ziggy was up to 21:07 <~abudhabi> Arthur: See what I wrote to Ziggy above. 21:08 <&Arthur> Hmm 21:09 <&Arthur> "Did you hack the ship's surveillance system or computer again?" 21:09 * Arthur is talking to the terminal 21:10 * Proteus doesn't know that. "What? Are you talking to me?" 21:10 <&Arthur> "No, I'm talking to it." 21:10 <~abudhabi> Arthur: The terminal prints, @No.@ 21:11 <&Arthur> "Then how come you seem to be aware of everything that went on aboard the ship?" 21:12 < Proteus> "It? That friend you were talking about? What *is* it?" 21:12 <~abudhabi> Arthur: @512 integrated cameras and 512 integrated microphones.@ 21:12 * Proteus stands up and comes over as well 21:12 * Ziggy facepalms off down the hall. "Why do I keep giving him Intel?" 21:13 <&Arthur> "Right, because we disabled the wireless functions, but not the cameras and microphones. I guess we'll need to have a chat about that..." 21:15 < Proteus> !2d6+2+1: Try to understand what I'm seeing there. 21:15 <+PainBot> Proteus rolled "Try to understand what I'm seeing there.": (2+5)+2+1. Total: 10. 21:17 <~abudhabi> Proteus: You appear to be looking at at Artificial Intelligence of some sort. You get the impression it's a more advanced one than usual non-sapient starship systems. 21:18 <~abudhabi> Proteus: For some reason, it runs on a mess of off-the-shelf hardware. 21:19 < Proteus> "Captain? Is...is that an AI?" 21:20 <&Arthur> "Sort of. It's based off a modified starship intellect. We've been using it mostly for digital information gathering." 21:22 < Proteus> "Running on a cobbled together block of handcoms?" 21:23 <&Arthur> "The cheapest way to provide it with the processing power and storage capacity it needed. We're still some short of the optimum, but we don't have the space to fit more right now." 21:26 < Proteus> "I...see. So why did you shut down it's wireless, when you claim it's so useful?" 21:27 <&Arthur> "Safety concerns. The way it's set up now, we've got a single point from where we can immediately shut down its communication to the outside world. If we hadn't removed the wireless networking from each of those boxes, that would be more difficult." 21:28 < Proteus> "Why would you need to? Just tell it not to connect out." 21:29 * Arthur nods knowingly 21:29 <&Arthur> "I believe it's called redundancy." 21:30 <&Arthur> "Telling it not to connect out should work. If it doesn't, we can pull the wireless." 21:31 <&Ziggy> "Assuming we have a very, very rapid response time and more detection capability than we've ever demonstrated." 21:31 < Proteus> "Hm?" 21:32 <&Ziggy> "We don't have crewmen on watch at all hours for signs of activity, nor do we always have one on board ready to pull the plug on a moment's notice, even if we got lucky." 21:32 <&Ziggy> "It's more of a safety blanket." 21:33 < Proteus> "You sound like it's dangerous." 21:33 <&Ziggy> "We don't know much about it." 21:34 < Proteus> "You have it running on your ship." 21:34 <&Ziggy> "It installed itself from a black box attached to the hull by an unknown party." 21:35 < Proteus> "Why didn't you remove it?" 21:35 <&Ziggy> "Apparently it's too useful, and we're too busy, to take any further measures." 21:35 <&Arthur> "Not quite. It was made when a spambot of some sort screwed up the ship's intellect program. And the scientists did agree it was safe enough." 21:35 <&Arthur> "Because as Ziggy noted, its uses outweigh the risks." 21:36 < Proteus> "A spambot?" 21:36 < Proteus> "What the hell?" 21:36 <&Ziggy> "The scientists were working outside their field, and said it wasn't an AI. Which is self-evidently not the case." 21:37 <&Ziggy> "We're playing fast and loose with this, just as with everything else." 21:38 < Proteus> "So. You are." 21:38 * Proteus turns to Arthur. "Are you?" 21:40 <&Arthur> "I can only trust the judgement of those smarter than me as to whether or not it is an AI. As for the risk, it's loyal and without it, we likely never would have found Ishmael." 21:41 * Ziggy grits her teeth and bites back her response. 21:41 <&Arthur> "That said, bringing this to a proper AI research facility is on the list of things we need to do." 21:44 <&Ziggy> "Assuming we arrive intact after this jump, our top concern is that word from Laberv might arrive before we can refuel, due to the vagaries of jump travel, might even arrive before we do." 21:44 <&Ziggy> " 21:44 <~abudhabi> Proteus: Roll Edu + Engineer (J-Drive). 21:45 < Proteus> !2d6+1+1 21:45 <+PainBot> Proteus rolled "2d6+1+1": (3+2)+1+1. Total: 7. 21:45 <~abudhabi> Proteus: You detect no abnormalities with the jump bubble at all. 21:45 < Proteus> "Well, the bubble is fine." 21:47 < Proteus> "So there shouldn't be any problems." 21:48 <&Arthur> "If they spread the word at all, Ziggy. Don't forget that if we start spreading evidence of their corruption around, their word's not going to be worth much." 21:49 <&Ziggy> "The word they'd be spreading would be of our involvement in a covert massacre which we immediately fled from in desperation." 21:51 <&Arthur> "With no hard evidence. While the word we're spreading is a ship to ship communique proving the commodore is corrupt, a comm recording showing the same for the chief of security and a wonderful story of kidnappers and a firefight in self defense." 21:51 <&Ziggy> "We're the ones who look like hostile, foreign, agents provacateur in this scenario. You've said it yourself, the intelligence community does not work like a court of law." 21:51 <&Arthur> "Either way, we're going to get out of Stern Stern as quickly as we can and from there on, we will not be back in Darrian space until we get this cleared up." 21:53 * Ziggy gives Arthur a 'You're insane, captain' salute and returns to her training. 21:54 < Proteus> "I see I'm not the only one who is rather sceptical of the whole situation." 21:55 < Proteus> "Well, we'll see how this pans out, I gueess." 21:55 * Arthur shrugs 21:57 <~abudhabi> OK. Anything more before I get you out of jumpspace? 21:58 < Nev> ((what contract are we going to give Proteus?)) 21:58 <&Arthur> ((That's for Nev to figure out!)) 21:58 * Proteus finally puts away the borrowed suit and gun 21:58 * Nev will find Proteus once I've got my gear stowed away and i've had something to eat and a coffe 21:59 < Nev> "Hey, so I hear we're taking you on as crew" 22:00 < Proteus> "Yes. I distinctly remember you offering me this position." 22:01 < Nev> "Well, subject to the captain approving of you - which apparently he has" 22:01 < Nev> "so, we need to sort out the whole 'wages' thing" 22:02 < Proteus> "That would be nice, yes." 22:03 < Nev> "Well, Standard monthly wage for an engineer on most merc ships is 4000 cr" 22:04 < Nev> "that seems pretty fair to me to be honest, especially when you consider you can buy into the trade fund we run, which means you're basically able to buy part of the trade goods we're selling and suppliment your earnings that way" 22:05 < Proteus> "And if this was a standard merc ship you would be right" 22:06 < Proteus> "however, there is that matter with the AI with unknown parameters and the fact that you apparently already had issues with multiple planetary governments" 22:06 < Nev> "yes, I would be - but since we're the nicest people around and don't charge you for your food her and let you buy into the value of the goods we trade so that you're almost a partner in the trading venture the package we're offering is pretty damned impressive" 22:07 < Nev> "pissed of multiple planetary governments?" 22:08 < Nev> "as far as I know theres only one, and that was where we picked you up - beyond that we've saved one from rebels and were instrumental in saving an imperial subsector from a plot to overthrow and install a pupet duke by unknown agents" 22:09 < Nev> "I'd say all in all on the Hero/Villain scale we're pretty much paragons of virtue" 22:09 < Proteus> "Your captain told me this was, and I quote 'the second time an actual military force chased you' end quote" 22:11 <~abudhabi> (A salary of 4000 Cr is suitable for a Soc 11 lifestyle.) 22:11 <~abudhabi> (Low nobility.) 22:12 < Nev> "yes, they were forces who believed the imposter duke was the real duke - they appologised afterwards" 22:14 < Proteus> "And what about that gravwell jump you had me do, hm?" 22:14 < Proteus> "You can't tell me thats 'normal'" 22:15 < Nev> "Have you ever served aboard a combat ship?" 22:15 < Proteus> "Yes" 22:17 < Nev> "Ever done an Emergency Jump to escape a loosing combat? Unless you're suggesting we should have hung around for them to shoot us out of the sky or when we got on the ground - because that's what would have happened either way - the local government there is corrupt as they come and the crime bosses who kidnapped and killed our last engineer would have been more than happy to see us offered up as an example to others not to cros 22:17 < Nev> s them because we resisted their ransom demands" 22:18 < Nev> "Look, what are you expecting wages wise?" 22:20 < Proteus> "Wages themselves are sufficient, considering benefits. I want hazard pay in these kinds of situations." 22:21 < Nev> "Hazard pay? Like what" 22:22 < Proteus> "Double a month's wage per encounter" 22:22 < Nev> "HAH" 22:23 * Nev pretty much breaks down laughing 22:23 < Nev> "ohhhh.... wait you're serious?" 22:23 < Proteus> "Why not?" 22:25 < Nev> "you're expecting us to basically pay you the equivilent of 4 Marines if it gets a bit hairy... I'd rather two marines and an engineer whos apparently not a coward" 22:29 < Proteus> "Has nothing to do with cowardice. I did join you in that rescue attempt after all. I'd just like my actions to be sufficiently appreciated." 22:31 * Ziggy sends Proteus a comms message. 'I'd like to point out that if we hadn't hired you on the spot, we wouldn't have been able to escape.' 22:31 < Nev> "I'll offer you 5000 per month - regular income rather than danger pay - I really can't be bothered with the admin that paying you different amounts every so often - do we have a deal" 22:31 < Proteus> "The option of buying in the trades still stands?" 22:32 < Nev> "Yes" 22:32 < Proteus> "Okay. I think we have an accord then." 22:33 * Nev produces the documents for this, fills in the terms we agreed for payment and gives them to Proteus to sign 22:34 * Proteus signs 22:34 < Nev> "well, thats all that then, welcome aboard" 22:34 < Proteus> "Thank you." 22:37 <&Ziggy> (Time for Stern-Stern, maybe?) 22:37 < Nev> (yep) 22:39 <&Arthur> (Yes please) 22:39 <~abudhabi> Very well! Right on time, you arrive in the dim binary system of Stern-Stern. Low on water and atmosphere, but reasonably advanced and well-regulated place. Classed as a hell-world, due to combination of factors that make life unpleasant. 22:39 <~abudhabi> Guess what? Hundreds of ships here, just as in every other Darrian system. 22:39 <~abudhabi> Just waiting for the Sword Worlders or the Zhodani to invade. 22:39 * Arthur checks if wild refueling is by any chance legal here 22:42 <~abudhabi> Arthur: It IS legal. Not on the planet itself, due to water scarcity, but you can take all you want from the gas giant. 22:42 <&Arthur> How far away is said gas giant? 22:43 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Two days. Unimaginably, you've arrived accurately at the main world. 22:43 <&Arthur> Well drat. Things worked correctly for a change. 22:43 <&Arthur> "Right Nev. Let's get us refueled as quickly as possible." 22:44 < Nev> "got it" 22:44 * Nev does the landing thing 22:46 * Arthur does some checking to see if he can find out anything useful about our two psionic carrying traders here. 22:46 <~abudhabi> I take it you aren't going to be investigating your mission leads here, then. :V 22:46 <~abudhabi> (Or are you?) 22:48 <~abudhabi> OK. Misunderstood you a little. 22:49 <~abudhabi> You dock at the decent high port (class B). The local military seems uninterested in you (yet). Refueling takes an hour. 22:49 <~abudhabi> Standard price for refined. No extra tithes. 22:49 < Nev> ((any berthing fee?)) 22:49 <~abudhabi> !roll 1d6*500 22:49 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6*500": (4)*500. Total: 2000. 22:49 <~abudhabi> That. 22:50 <&Ziggy> "This is the only world my family ever took me to visit in my youth. I remember it as an awesome paradise, in comparison." 22:51 < Nev> "is there much to do here?" 22:52 <&Ziggy> "Shopping, maybe. It's no tourist trap. Mostly not a place to go unless you're looking for technical work." 22:53 * Nev arranges for refueling 22:55 < Nev> "well, once the refueling is done do we just want to leave?" 22:56 < Proteus> "Weren't you looking for these two ships as well?" 22:56 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Roll Investigation! 22:57 <&Arthur> !2d6+2+2: IntInvestigate! 22:57 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "IntInvestigate!": (6+3)+2+2. Total: 13. 23:00 <~abudhabi> Arthur: You discover quite quickly that these ships were bought here by private individuals, taken directly from the shipyard used-ships lot. The people in question were a traveller named Firkl Hakke, who spent a few months on the world, and a new arrival whose name you could not turn up. The latter came by middle passage from Junction. 23:01 * Arthur returns to the ship with information! 23:02 * Arthur will set the AI to work collecting the names of everyone who's arrived from Junction, ideally with dates so we can sort out the important ones, once we're heading out. 23:03 <&Ziggy> "This doesn't tell us where the goods came from." 23:04 <&Arthur> "Indeed. I hope the AI can turn up something more actionable, otherwise we're going to have to stumble around on Junction and hope we bump into something." 23:04 < Nev> "they would have had to be here - every other stop we've made they've at least suggested they had cargo on the ships - unless they made a stop elsewhere, what date did they leave here and when did they get to Laberv again - if it was a week then the goods had to be here in the first place" 23:04 <&Arthur> "On the good side, Junction's outside the Darrian confederation and it's only a minor detour from where we were planning to go." 23:05 <&Ziggy> "If the crew gathered here, and bought the ships here, the goods may have already been imported to Stern-Stern. Though, this is a peculiar choice of locale for a smuggling den." 23:05 <&Arthur> "It's quite likely the choice of location had more to do with concealing the goods' true origin than anything else." 23:06 <&Ziggy> "They could have arrived on a ship that has a higher drive rating than the ships they bought here." 23:07 <&Arthur> "Exactly. Although even a jump two ship can make it here from Zhodani space if you're willing to risk Sword worlder space." 23:07 <&Ziggy> "The Sword Worlds are friendly with the Zhodani..." 23:08 <&Arthur> "More importantly, a jump four ship can get to Zhodani space from here in 3 jumps. Four if you want to go back as well, because fuel's hard to get at Junction." 23:09 <&Arthur> "Err, from Junction to Zhodani space, that is." 23:09 <&Arthur> "Of course you wouldn't want to take a Zhodani jump four capable ship into Darrian space." 23:10 <&Arthur> "We'll make a stop at Junction, see if we can find out anything there. Then continue through Nonym and on into Imperial space." 23:10 <&Ziggy> "They do come to trade radioactives occasionally." 23:12 < Nev> "Ok, are we good to go?" 23:12 <&Arthur> "Yes we are." 23:13 * Nev gets on with getting away from this place 23:13 < Nev> @Ok Proteus, time to earn that princely pay once Arthur has plotted our course we'll be jumping" 23:13 <~abudhabi> (Weren't you going to set the AI on it or something?) 23:14 * Ziggy is dispirited, but trouble is on the way... 23:15 * Arthur hands off sending all the fancy interesting data to Ziggy, with instructions to wait until we're far enough clear that we won't be intercepted before we jump. 23:15 * Arthur also sets the AI at hacking away for that immigration data. 23:15 * Arthur then does hard maths 23:16 <&Arthur> !2d6+2+2+4-2: Astrogate to Junction 23:16 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "Astrogate to Junction": (1+1)+2+2+4-2. Total: 8. 23:16 <~abudhabi> Well, it's Int/Edu + E(Jump). 23:17 * Ziggy is even less enthused with this task. She'll try to frame a highly apologetic report that puts things in simple terms. It's not exactly flattering. 23:17 < Proteus> !2d6+2+1+2: Charging the engines 23:17 <+PainBot> Proteus rolled "Charging the engines": (6+4)+2+1+2. Total: 15. 23:17 <&Ziggy> !2d6+2 Art (Writing)? 23:17 <+PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6+2 Art (Writing)?": (4+5)+2Art(Writing)?. Total: . 23:17 <&Ziggy> Eleveny. 23:18 <~abudhabi> Well, then. You set the AI upon finding clues. You send a broadcast about corruption at Laberv (old news). 23:19 <~abudhabi> Then you jump. 23:19 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+7: Do I even need to roll this? 23:19 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Do I even need to roll this?": (4+2)+7. Total: 13. 23:19 <~abudhabi> You enter jumpspace before anyone gives you a response to the allegations so prettily composed by Ziggy. 23:20 <~abudhabi> The AI reports: @Overlooked possibility: Deep space cargo transfer. No further information found in allotted timeframe.@ 23:22 <&Ziggy> "Can we check the time window between their departure and arrival in Laberv for discrepencies? It would add some time, but perhaps not enough to conclusively determine." 23:23 <&Ziggy> "That, and they could have loaded the goods at any time. Even the pirate attack could have been a cover." 23:24 * Arthur sees if we have the departure and arrival times in Laberv 23:25 <~abudhabi> Arthur: You actually do have that data. There was a 15 day gap. 23:27 <&Arthur> "Well, either they loaded on Stern-Stern after buying the ships or on Laberv. They were there for fifteen days." 23:28 <&Arthur> "We'll need to head back into Imperial space, get a new ship and some new identities before we can go back to investigate further on Laberv." 23:28 < Nev> "joy" 23:28 < Proteus> "You'll have to tell me that story at some point." 23:30 < Proteus> ((Disregard, I can't remember planet names.)) 23:30 <~abudhabi> Alrighty. I think we'll continue at Junction next week. 23:30 <&Arthur> Excellent.